My Baby is Baby
by Tikasomnia
Summary: Sasuke yang merupakan anggota Akatsuki diberi tugas menculik bayi dari keluarga Uzumaki. Petualangan antara Sasuke dan bayi yang di luar dugaan. RnR?


Ogenki desuka? Tika balik lagi dengan fic SasuNaru dan genrenya humor lagi.. Hahaha... Moga fic ini bener-bener humor ya!

**Disclaimer** : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

**Summary** : Sasuke yang merupakan anggota Akatsuki diberi tugas menculik bayi dari keluarga Uzumaki. Petualangan antara Sasuke dan bayi yang di luar dugaan. RnR?

**My Baby is Baby**

**by**

**Ara Nara Tika**

Taman kota sore ini cukuplah ramai. Banyak remaja yang menggandeng pasangannya berjalan-jalan di taman tersebut. Semua bercanda ria. Tetapi tidak bagi pemuda berambut raven yang membiarkan angin mempermainkan rambutnya. Pemuda tersebut menatap sendu laptop di pangkuannya. Tiba-tiba ada email yang masuk. Dengan enggan lelaki tersebut membuka email itu. Ternyata email dari Tobi_madara yang tertulis "Hei, Sasuke. Apa kabar? Haha.. Kau pasti berpikir aku sok perhatian. Langsung saja ke misi ya! Misi kali ini, culiklah bayi dari keluarga Uzumaki. Di perut bayi tersebut tertanam berlian yang sangat langka. Kau tidak perlu membunuh bayi tersebut. Bawalah bayi itu ke hadapanku. Hanya itu. Simple, kan? Hahaha... Aku tidak akan memberikanmu batas waktu. Tetapi semakin cepat, upahmu akan semakin banyak. Ingat, bayi itu dijaga sangat ketat. Berhati-hatilah.."

Pemuda yang diketahui bernama Sasuke itu menghela nafas. 'Misi konyol lagi,' batinnya. Ya, misi-misi yang diberikan Tobi memang konyol, mulai dari mencuri celana dalam Presiden Hiruzen Sarutobi yang harganya bermilyar dolar, berpura-pura menjadi pembantu Tsunade untuk mencuri harta karun di bawah rumahnya, menjadi wanita seksi untuk mengambil uban Jiraya yang ternyata harganya sangat tinggi, dan sekarang disuruh menculik bayi Uzumaki? Mungkin pekerjaan ini cukuplah mudah karena hanya menculik-tidak sampai membunuh apalagi seorang bayi.

"Aku pulang..," seru Sasuke begitu membuka pintu rumahnya.

"Meong," ia segera disambut kucing imut yang berbulu orange tua, mempunyai pupil merah, dan agak sedikit mirip rubah.

"Hai, Kyuubi," Sasuke mengelus kepala Kyuubi.

"Ayo makan, Sasuke. Aku sudah menyiapkan makanan," dari dalam rumah muncul lelaki yang tidak kalah tampan dengan Sasuke tetapi ia berjalan pincang dengan kaki kanan telah diamputasi sampai ke lutut dan jalannya dibantu oleh kedua tongkat di tangan kanan dan kirinya.

"Baiklah, Kak Itachi," jawab Sasuke.

Itachi kembali ke dapur. Sasuke mengamati Itachi yang bersusah payah berjalan menggunakan tongkatnya. Tiba-tiba ingatannya melayang menuju masa lalu, di mana tanpa diduga orang tuanya meninggal karena kecelakaan dan Itachi ditawari Tobi untuk bergabung dengan Akatsuki-organisasi terlarang yang menjalankan misi dengan upah melimpah, Itachi setuju karena ia memang butuh uang untuk membeli kebutuhan dan membiayai sekolah Sasuke. Tetapi, sebuah tragedi menimpanya dan harus membiarkannya kehilangan satu kakinya. Karena Akatsuki rugi banyak oleh ulah Itachi, Sasuke harus bekerja dengan Akatsuki sebagai pengganti Itachi dengan upah minim.

"Kau dapat misi baru?" tanya Itachi seusai mereka makan bersama.

"Menculik bayi. Kakak tidak perlu khawatir karena ini hanya bayi," jawab Sasuke sambil tersenyum.

"Haha..," Itachi terkekeh. "Bayi dari keluarga mana yang mau kau culik?"

"Bayi Uzumaki."

"Uzumaki?" Itachi berpikir sejenak, "Maksudmu anak pasangan Minato dan Kushina?"

"Entahlah. Aku akan diberi infonya malam ini."

"Setahuku Minato dan Kushina tidak punya bayi. Apa Kushina melahirkan lagi?" pikir Itachi.

"Aku ke kamar dulu ya, Kak," Sasuke bergegas menuju kamarnya diikuti Kyuubi di belakangnya. Sesampainya di kamar, ia membuka laptopnya. Ternyata Tobi telah mengiriminya email. Sasuke membuka lampiran yang diberikan Tobi. Terbukalah info tersebut. Ada foto lelaki berambut kuning jabrik di pojok kiri. Alis Sasuke berkerut, "Dia bukan bayi," gumannya.

"Meong," Kyuubi duduk di pangkuan Sasuke.

Perlahan Sasuke membaca infonya.

[Naruto Uzumaki, lelaki berusia 16 tahun yang terkena Sindrom Peter Pan yaitu sindrom yang membuatnya bertingkah seperti anak-anak padahal ia sudah remaja. Karena itu dia biasa disebut 'bayi'. Ia tidak bersekolah seperti kebanyakan remaja lainnya. Ia menghabiskan waktunya bermain di dalam rumah. Orang tuanya sangat overpotective dan tidak membiarkannya keluar rumah tetapi akhir-akhir ini mereka sibuk bekerja dan menelantarkan anaknya. Besok ia akan memasuki bangku TK. Kau akan menjadi sopir palsu, menjemput sekaligus menculiknya. Mobil sudah aku siapkan di tempat biasa. Kau boleh bermain-main dengannya. Selamat bersenang-senang, Sasuke.. :*]

"Iuh," Sasuke menelan ludah melihat emotion yang diberikan Tobi.

"Meong (Menjijikkan)," Kyuubi menggaruk kepalanya.

"Sindrom Peter Pan? Ada ya?" Sasuke berbaring di tempat tidur. Kyuubi segera berpindah tempat dan duduk di samping Sasuke.

"Kyuubi, ternyata ada yang lebih parah dari kehidupanku. Di usia yang sama denganku, dia malah menginjak bangku TK," ujar Sasuke.

"Meong (Aku tidak peduli)."

"Tetapi dia kaya! Aku miskin. Memberi makan kau saja sudah susah."

"Meong (Terserah)."

"Percuma punya wajah tampan tapi kantong tak ada isinya."

"Meong, meong! (Sudah kubilang aku tidak peduli!)" Kyuubi mengeong dengan wajah malas.

"Terima kasih, terima kasih. Aku memang tampan."

"Meong! (Aku tidak membicarakan ketampananmu, bodoh!)" Kyuubi sedikit marah tetapi tak mengurangi keimutannya.

"Sudahlah Kyuubi, kau juga tampan."

"Errr.. Meong! (Err.. Susah ya ngomong sama loe!)" Kyuubi mengerang dengan menunjukkan giginya yang tajam.

"Kenapa kau marah?"

"Meong! (Aku sebal!)" Kyuubi bersiap mencakar Sasuke.

"Iya, iya, aku memang lebih tampan dari kau!"

"Meong..! (Dasar bodoh..!)"

Cyat...

"Kya...! Kyuubi!" Sasuke merintih kesakitan karena pipi kanannya dicakar oleh Kyubi.

"Ada apa, Sasuke?" teriak Itachi.

"Tidak papa, Kak. Hanya masalah kecil," teriak Sasuke tak kalah keras.

"Meong! (Rasakan cakar gantengku!)" Kyuubi tersenyum bangga.

"Besok kau makan nasi saja! Apa-apaan ini? Ini akan mengurangi ketampananku..," Sasuke mengelus pipi kanannya.

"Meong... Meong... (Jangan marahlah, Sasuke.. Aku masih membutuhkanmu alias makananmu)," dengan genit Kyuubi menjilat pipi Sasuke yang baru saja ia cakar.

XxXxXxX

Sasuke memarkirkan mobilnya di halaman sekolah TK yang akan menjadi targetnya. "Tunggu di sini ya, Kyuubi!" pintanya. Seusai mengatakan hal tersebut, Sasuke langsung memasuki sekolah dan berhenti di depan pintu kelas. Dilihatnya dari balik kaca pintu tersebut, seorang siswa berambut kuning jabrik yang seusia dengannya belajar dan berbaur dengan anak-anak TK.

"Kenapa orang tua Uzumaki itu menyekolahkannya di sini? Kenapa tidak di sekolah luar biasa saja?" guman Sasuke bersamaan dengan diketuknya pintu di hadapannya.

Tok tok tok

Sang guru yang bernama Kurenai langsung membukakan pintu.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya Kurenai.

"Perkenalkan. Saya Sasuke Chickenfrog-Sepupu Naruto dari Colombia."

"Saya Kurenai-guru Naruto," Kurenai menjabat tangan Sasuke.

"Saya kemari mau mengabarkan kalau orang tua Naruto alias papan eh, paman dan ubi eh, bibi saya mengalami kecelakaan. Maaf, saya tidak begitu mengerti bahasa daerah sini."

"Ah, tidak papa, Tuan Chickenfrog," Kurenai agak menekan kata Chickenfrog. Aneh sekali tuh nama.

"Saya di sini mau menjemput Naruto," jelas Sasuke.

"O-oh, saya turut prihatin. Naruto," panggil Kurenai.

"Ada apa, Bu Guyu?" tanya Naruto dengan suara bak anak TK yang kesulitan ngomong 'R'. Matanya bercahaya seperti anak kecil kebanyakan. Tetapi penampilannya sudah seperti anak remaja.

"Naruto," Kurenai menyentuh lembut pipi Naruto, "Kau pulang, ya! Papa dan Mama menunggumu."

"Papa Mama kenapa?" tanya Naruto kayak orang autis beneran!

"Papa dan Mamamu sangat membutuhkanmu sekarang. Ikut pulang bersama sepupumu ini, ya!" Kurenai menunjuk Sasuke.

"Ah, Naruto, kau masih mengingatku? Wajar kalau kau lupa. Aku Sasuke Chickenfrog, anaknya Paman Chicken dan Bibi Frog. Maklumlah, Bu. Sudah sepuluh tahun kita tidak bertemu," jelas Sasuke bersandiwara.

"Hahaha.. Aku memang lupa. Tapi tidak papa. Ayo, Sasuke!" Naruto mengambil tas ranselnya, "Aku peygi dulu ya, Bu Guyu..," Naruto melambaikan tangannya. Sasuke menyeretnya meninggalkan kelas tersebut.

'Ah, tidak sulit. Aku tidak perlu jadi sopirnya,' Sasuke tersenyum evil. Ia mempersilakan Naruto duduk di belakang sedang dia mengemudi di depan.

"Meong!" Kyuubi keluar dari jok belakang dan duduk di pangkuan Sasuke.

"Kyuubi...," Sasuke membelai lembut bulu Kyuubi.

"Kucing...!" seru Naruto seoalah menginginkan Kyuubi.

"Kyuubi, tidur saja di Naruto."

Kyuubi menuruti perintah Sasuke dan tidur di pangkuan Naruto. "Sasuke suka kucing?" tanya Naruto.

"Tidak. Hanya Kyuubi. Ingat, Kyuubi bukan mainan."

Naruto tak mendengarkan Sasuke. Ia malah mengeluarkan kotak bekal yang ternyata berisi sushi, "Kyuubi mau ikan?" dengan sigap Kyuubi memakan sushi tersebut. "Hahaha...," Naruto tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Meong! (Enak!)"

"Iya, iya, aku tahu, aku tidak pernah memberikanmu sushi," ujar Sasuke sewot.

"Meong (Nggak nyambung)"

"Sasuke bisa bahasa kucing?" tanya Naruto.

"Tentu saja. Aku sering berbicara dengan Kyuubi."

"Waaah...!" Naruto mengeluarkan puppy eyes atas rasa terkejutnya mendengar jawaban Sasuke.

"Haha," Sasuke terkekeh.

"Meong meong meong meong (Padahal dia tidak pernah nyambung berbicara denganku)"

"Hahahaha...," Naruto tertawa sangat keras. "Benaykah, Kyuubi?"

"Meong!" Kyuubi mengangguk mantap.

"Haha, kau bisa juga berbicara dengan Kyuubi?" tanya Sasuke.

Seperti biasa Naruto tak mendengarkan pertanyaan Sasuke. Ia malah asyik bermain dengan Kyuubi. Sepertinya Naruto dan Kyuubi cepat akrab.

Tiba-tiba di tengah keasyikan itu...

DUAR!

Mobil Sasuke tiba-tiba ditembak. Sasuke segera menginjak gas dan mengeluarkan pistol dari sakunya.

"Kyaaaa...!" teriak Naruto seraya memeluk Kyuubi.

"Dasar Dobe! Cepat merunduk!" perintah Sasuke sementara ia asyik mengindari kejaran mobil berwarna hitam seraya menembak kedua ban depan mobil hitam tersebut.

"Apa? Kau memanggilku Dobe? Dasay Sasuke Teme!" seru Naruto tak mau mengikuti perintah Sasuke.

"Sudah kubilang, merunduklah! Kau bisa terkena peluru!" seru Sasuke. Sedetik setelah Sasuke menyelesaikan kalimatnya, peluru meluncur dari kaca belakang hingga menembus ke kaca depan.

PYAR!

"Kyaaa...!" teriakan Naruto semakin keras. Ia segera merunduk seraya memeluk Kyuubi.

"Meong, meong, meong, meong. (Aku tidak mau mati. Jangan. Sasuke Teme berani mengajakku kemari! Aku tidak mau mati)"

"Tenanglah, Kyuubi," Naruto mengelus kepala Kyuubi yang ketakutan. Tanpa disadari Sasuke, Naruto mengeluarkan ponsel dari tasnya dan mengetik sesuatu.

Mobil Sasuke sudah rusak parah karena tembakan-tembakan yang dilontarkan mobil hitam di belakangnya. Sasuke harus intensif mengemudikan mobilnya agar penumpangnya tidak terluka. Ia memilih jalanan sempit agar ia dapat turun dari mobil dan segera bersembunyi dari pengejaran ini. Ia menuju tempat di mana ia dan anggota Akatsuki lainnya biasa bermain petak umpet. Sasuke mengegas mobilnya lebih cepat hingga mobil hitam di belakangnya tertinggal jauh. Setelah dirasa cukup aman, Sasuke, Naruto, dan Kyuubi turun dari mobil dan berjalan melalui lengkong sepi nan sempit.

"Apa meyeka sudah peygi?" tanya Naruto.

Sasuke tak menjawab. Ia bersikap waspada kalau-kalau mereka ditemukan.

"Meong," Kyuubi mengelus kaki Sasuke.

"Haha... Kita mau ke mana?" tanya Naruto.

"Kita akan berjalan ke rumahku," jawab Sasuke.

"Meong! Meong! Meong! (Sasuke Teme! Woy! Rumahmu jauh dari sini, woy!)"

"Tidak papa, Kyuubi," ujar Naruto menenangkan Kyuubi.

"Meong? Meong! (Kenapa kita tidak naik bis saja? Woy, majikan gila!)"

Sasuke menyembunyikan tangannya di balik saku celana. Pandangannya lurus ke depan. Ada yang aneh, kenapa orang-orang di mobil hitam itu tak mencari Naruto lagi?

"Sasuke, apa kau mayah kupanggil Teme?" tanya Naruto.

Sasuke agak terkejut atas pertanyaan Naruto, "Ah, tidak, Dobe," jawab Sasuke dingin.

Mereka keluar dari gang sempit dan berjalan di pinggiran kota. Mendung menggelayuti langit. Petir berlomba menunjukkan kilatan cahayanya.

"Lihat Teme, aku terkenal, ya! Banyak yang memotretku..," seru Naruto seraya memandang langit. "Hahaha...," Naruto bergaya bak model iklan, sok imut, sok seksi, sok tampan, dan sok-sok lainnya.

"Itu kilat, Dobe," Sasuke berdecak kesal melihat tingkah laku bayi yang kepedean, "Dasar bayi."

Satu persatu bintik-bintik hujan jatuh membasahi jalan raya-tidak membasahi mereka bertiga. Ya, mereka tidak kehujanan karena sudah berlindung di restoran. Mereka bertiga duduk semeja bergaya sok mau makan di restoran tersebut.

"Meong (Untung aku tidak kehujanan)."

"Kyuubi tidak suka aiy, ya?" tanya Naruto seraya mengelus kepala Kyuubi.

"Ya, dia tidak suka mandi. Sebulan sekali aku memberinya parfum 1kg," jawab Sasuke sambil terkekeh.

"Ha? Payfum apa yang kau gunakan?" Naruto mencium bulu Kyuubi.

"Meong (Ah, kau memang pantas dipanggil Teme)" Kyuubi menatap malas pada majikannya tersebut.

"Ya, gonta-ganti sesuai seleraku. Kadang parfum bunga melati, kamboja, mawar...,"

"Hahahaha...," Naruto tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Meong (Emang aku kuburan?)"

"Mau pesan apa?" tanya pelayan yang menghampiri meja mereka.

"Ah, nanti dulu. Kita masih menunggu teman," jawab Sasuke.

Setelah pelayan tersebut pergi meninggalkan mereka, Naruto bertanya, "Kita menunggu siapa, Teme?"

Sasuke mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Naruto, "Aku berbohong. Kita menunggu hujan di sini tanpa memesan makanan atau bisa dibilang-"

"Kita beyteduh di sini, sok-sokan menunggu teman, padahal kita cuma numpang dari hujan?" potong Naruto.

Sasuke tersenyum evil.

"Meong (OMG..)"

"Hahahaha... Ini tidak lucu, Teme," Naruto tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Melihat Naruto yang tertawa, Sasuke ikut tertawa hingga membuat seluruh penghuni restoran memerhatikan mereka. Haha, mungkin kemaluan mereka sudah hilang, pikir orang-orang di restoran tersebut.

Tanpa sengaja, mata sapir memandangi onyx, begitupun sebaliknya. Ada getaran saat mata mereka bertatapan. Sasuke buru-buru mengalihkan pandangannya ke hujan. Naruto juga buru-buru bermain dengan Kyuubi. Tiba-tiba suasana menjadi hening. Mereka sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Beberapa menit berlalu, hujan telah reda tetapi matahari masih bersembunyi di balik mega. Sasuke mengajak Naruto melanjutkan perjalanan ke rumahnya. Naruto berjalan gontai. Ia menguap beberapa kali. Karena takut Naruto akan tertinggal, Sasuke terpaksa menggandengnya layaknya Kakak yang menggandeng sang Adik.

"Apa masih jauh, Teme?" tanya Naruto.

"Hn."

"Huaf...," Naruto menguap sembari bersandar di pundak Sasuke.

"Hei, Dobe, sini kugendong," tawar Sasuke.

Sambil terkantuk-kantuk, Naruto memeluk leher Sasuke dan membiarkan kakinya diangkat Sasuke. Kepalanya ia sandarkan di bahu kanan milik Sasuke hingga Sasuke bisa merasakan hembusan nafas miliknya.

"Meong," seru Kyuubi yang berjalan di sampingnya.

"Dia ternyata ringan juga. Apa aku yang terlalu kekar sampai tak merasakan beratnya?" ujar Sasuke sok kuat.

"Meong (Kau memang pantas jadi kuli bangunan)"

"Haha, terima kasih, Kyuubi. Aku memang sixpack."

"Meong (Tidak nyambung lagi)" Kyuubi males banget ngomong dengan Sasuke.

"Hei, kenapa wajahmu ditekuk seperti itu? Kita hampir sampai," ujar Sasuke pada Kyuubi.

"Meong."

"Kau lapar? Kak Itachi pasti sudah menyiapkan makanan untuk kita."

"Meong."

"Ayo kita jalan lebih cepat!" ajak Sasuke.

Langit mulai gelap. Bulan sabit mengukuhkan sinarnya. Bintang-bintang bertaburan. Setelah menempuh perjalanan yang cukup lama, sampailah mereka di kediaman Uchiha.

"Aku pulang," seru Sasuke begitu membuka pintu sementara Kyuubi langsung berlari menuju dapur.

Itachi keluar dari ruang tengah dan kaget mendapati Sasuke yang tengah menggendong seseorang. "Dia siapa?" tanyanya.

"Dia bayi Uzumaki itu," jawab Sasuke.

"Bayi? Bayi raksasa?" tanya Itachi sambil mengamati tubuh Naruto. "Apa Kushina memberikannya makan terlalu banyak hingga dia jadi besar seperti itu?"

"Haha. Tidak seperti itu, Kakak. Nanti akan kuceritakan. Kita makan dulu saja. Naruto, bangun. Sudah sampai di rumahku," Sasuke menepuk pipi Naruto yang tidur di bahu kanannya.

"Masih ngantuk ah. Bentay yagi..," jawab Naruto tanpa membuka matanya.

"Katanya kau lapar.. Kakakku masak enak hlo..," goda Sasuke.

"Oh ya? Apa? Mi yamen?" tanya Naruto langsung bangun.

"Iya, karena itu cepatlah turun," perintah Sasuke.

"Kau hebat sekali bisa tahu apa yang kubuat. Aku masak mi ramen buatanku sendiri," ujar Itachi.

"Kyaaaaa...! Baunya sampai sini...!" Naruto segera turun dari gendongan Sasuke dan berlari menuju dapur.

"Haha," Itachi terkekeh sementara Sasuke sweatdrop.

"Meong," Kyuubi terkejut oleh kedatangan Naruto.

"Hei Kyuubi, kau sudah di sini ya? Ayo kita makan!" seru Naruto girang.

Itachi dan Sasuke memasuki dapur. Ternyata Naruto sudah makan dengan lahapnya.

"Dasar! Kau itu seperti anak kecil saja! Belepotan sana sini!" sindir Sasuke.

"Anhak kechil? Aku memang mhasih kechil," kata Naruto dengan mulut dipenuhi ramen.

"Kau tidak pantas disebut anak kecil. Kau masih bayi," ujar Sasuke tajam.

"Salah, salah, salah, Teme," Naruto telah menghabiskan satu mangkuk ramen. Ia menguap lagi, "Aku masih ngantuk, Teme.. Ayo kita ke kamay," pinta Naruto.

"Biar aku habiskan ramenku dulu. Jangan lupa ganti pakaianmu dengan pakaianku."

"Kyuubi, antaykan aku ke kamay.. Aku sudah ngantuk..," pinta Naruto.

"Meong, meong," Kyuubi menggeleng dengan anggunnya.

"Tunggu sebentar, bayi. Tidak bisakah kau bersabar?" Sasuke sudah mulai jengkel.

Naruto akhirnya diam di tempat duduknya sampai Sasuke menyelesaikan makan ramennya. Ia terkantuk-kantuk berharap akan digendong Sasuke lagi.

"Ayo, Naruto, ke kamar," ujar Sasuke begitu semangkuk penuh isi ramen telah habis dilumatnya.

"Gendong..," pinta Naruto manja.

"Dasar, bayi! Aku tuntun saja!" tangan kiri Sasuke melingkar di bahu Naruto sedang tangan kanannya menggenggam tangan kanan Naruto. Kyuubi berjalan mengikuti mereka.

Begitu sampai di kamar, Naruto segera membaringkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur.

"Hei, ganti pakaianmu dulu. Mandi juga sana!" seru Sasuke.

"Tidak mau! Aku ngantuk!"

"Oh ya, kau kan masih bayi, jika mandi malam tulangmu pasti rapuh atau jangan-jangan... Kau masih dimandikan pembantu-pembantumu?" tanya Sasuke menyelidik.

Wajah Naruto sudah memerah, "Ti-tidak!" sanggahnya.

"Ya, ya, gantilah seragammu itu dengan pakaianku," Sasuke menunjuk seragam anak TK yang masih melekat di tubuh Naruto.

Naruto mengembungkan pipinya, "Mana pakaianku?" tanya Naruto dengan nada memerintah.

"Hei, memang aku pembantumu, baby sistermu, pelayanmu, pengawalmu-"

"Ini tidak lucu, Teme! Aku butuh pakaian! Cepat siapkan!"

"Ambil sendiri saja," ujar Sasuke sambil tiduran di tempat tidurnya.

"Yang mana?" Naruto membuka lemari Sasuke.

"Yang mana saja," jawab Sasuke mengamati Naruto yang memunggunginya.

Naruto mengambil kaos hitam, celana hitam pendek, dan celana dalam. Dia melepas satu persatu kancing baju seragamnya hingga terlihat lekuk perutnya yang sixpack, lalu melepas celana panjangnya, dan yang terakhir...

"Stop! Kenapa kau ganti di sini-di depanku lagi! Gantilah di kamar mandi!" seru Sasuke histeris melihat aksi copot dadakan yang dilakukan Naruto.

"Kita kan sesama laki-laki, Teme. Kenapa kau sampai syok begitu?" tanya Naruto dengan polosnya.

"Ah, iya ya, haha, lagipula kau juga masih anak-anak," Sasuke langsung menyadari kalau ia sangat berlebihan. Mungkin karena saat Naruto telanjang dada dan menampakkan perut kekarnya tiba-tiba saja wajah Sasuke memerah bahkan sampai Naruto menyelesaikan ganti pakaiannya dan tiduran di samping Sasuke.

"Teme, nyanyikan aku lagu tiduy..," pinta Naruto dengan nada memaksa.

"Suaraku jelek, bayi," kata Sasuke ogah-ogahan dan menopang kepala dengan tangan kanan hingga jaraknya dan Naruto yang tiduran hanya 10cm.

"Ayolah... Teme...," Naruto merengek hampir menangis.

"Baiklah, baiklah! Tapi jangan menangis..," Sasuke berusaha menenangkan Naruto. Sasuke membuka mulutnya dan mulai menyanyikan lagu Nina Bobo tetapi liriknya diganti Naruto Bobok. "Naruto Bobok oh Dobe Bobok kalau tidak bobok digigit nyamuk. Boboklah Dobe, kau Dobe kayak bayi.. Kalau tidak bobok digigit tomcat.."

Naruto terkekeh mendengar kata terakhir Sasuke. Dengan cepat, Naruto sudah berada di alam bawah sadarnya.

"Kyuubi, jaga dia ya! Dia sangat beharga," ujar Sasuke.

"Meong," Kyubi mengangguk mengerti.

Beharga? Apakah beharga karena di tubuhnya terdapat berlian? Atau beharga yang lain? Sasuke buru-buru menepis pikiran anehnya. Tidak.. Anggota Akatsuki tidak boleh punya perasaan seperti ini..

Sasuke keluar dari kamar dan menutup pintunya. Ternyata Itachi telah menunggu untuk melontarkan berbagai pertanyaan membingungkan tentang Naruto.

"Apa maksudmu dengan membawa anak itu? Anak itu bayinya?" tanya Itachi.

"Yang dimaksud Tobi tentang bayi itu adalah lelaki yang berusia sama denganku yang terkena Sindrom Peter Pan," jawab Sasuke.

"Sindrom Peter Pan?"

"Sindrom yang membuat orang dewasa bertingkah seperti anak-anak. Tetapi bagiku, dia bukan anak-anak, dia bayi."

"Minato dan Kushina menanamkan berlian pada anak yang terkena Sindrom Peter Pan?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu maksud kedua orang tua itu. Meskipun berlian itu dapat digunakan di saat darurat, tetapi secara tidak langsung mereka menginginkan anak mereka untuk mati di tangan penjahat seperti aku. Untung dia punya Sindrom Peter Pan, kalau tidak, mungkin aku sudah memotong tangan dan kakinya."

"Kenapa kau tak langsung membawanya pada Tobi? Upahmu bisa berkurang jika tidak segera memberikannya pada Tobi."

"Mobil yang diberikan Tobi rusak karena pengawalnya. Berarti sudah pasti upahku akan dipotong untuk mobil itu," Sasuke terlihat pasrah, "Aku akan memberikannya pada Tobi besok. Semoga saja semua berjalan lancar."

"Aku sebenarnya tidak suka kau bekerja dalam Akatsuki. Lepaskan anak itu dan keluar dari Akatsuki. Kita bisa mengganti kerugiannya dengan cara lain, tak perlu bekerja dengan mereka. Aku tidak ingin kau memasuki jurang yang sama denganku. Meskipun kita sama-sama masuk jurang, paling tidak pilihlah jurang yang berbeda."

"Aku ingin menyusul Kakak! Ayah dan Ibu selalu memuji Kakak! Aku ingin menjadi seperti Kakak! Apa tidak boleh? Kakak terlalu egois memiliki kesempurnaan sendirian!"

Itachi tercengang mendengar perkataan Sasuke tetapi ia buru-buru menanggapi, "Jika aku tercebur ke sumur, apa kau juga ingin ikut ke sumur? Kau punya kehidupan sendiri, Sasuke! Tidak perlu mengikutiku!"

Diam-diam, Naruto mendengarkan perdebatan kakak-beradik tersebut. Dipeluknya Kyuubi semakin erat.

"Akan kupikirkan perkataan Kakak!" Sasuke masuk ke kamar dan membanting pintunya. Didapatinya Naruto yang pura-pura tertidur lelap. Perlahan Sasuke mendekati Naruto. Ia memerhatikan pemuda berambut pirang yang tidur memunggunginya tersebut. Matanya menyiratkan kebencian dan kekesalan, "Beruntung sekali kau punya keluarga kaya. Tidak perlu berdebat tentang uang. Segalanya terturuti. Bahkan jika tidak punya uang tinggal merobek perutmu saja. Apa aku harus merobek perutmu dan mengambil berlianmu? Lalu menyerahkanmu yang tak berguna ini pada Tobi? Saat Tobi tahu berlian itu tidak ada di perutmu aku tinggal berbohong dan pura-pura tidak tahu? Kenapa hidup ini tidak adil?" Sasuke tambah menatap Naruto dengan penuh kebencian, "Apa kau bisa memberi jawaban tentang pertanyaanku tadi?" setelah menyelesaikan pidatonya yang menggebu-gebu, Sasuke tidur di samping Naruto. Diliriknya pemuda yang hanya terlihat rambut kuningnya saja. Beberapa detik kemudian dia menghela nafas dan menyunggingkan senyum, "Sepertinya aku berlebihan karena telah memarahimu," begitu mengucap kata tersebut, ia langsung terbuai dalam alam mimpi.

XxXxXxX

Fajar datang menjemput. Naruto terbangun dari tidurnya merasakan rasa kebelet pipis sudah mencapai puncak. Buru-buru ia turun dari tempat tidur untuk pergi ke kamar mandi. Kyuubi ikut terbangun merasa Naruto turun dari tempat tidur, "Meong."

"Eh, Kyuubi, kau di sini saja untuk menjaga Sasuke," bisik Naruto.

Kyuubi mengangguk mengerti lalu pindah tidur di pelukan Sasuke.

Naruto keluar dari kamar mandi. Ia mencari tas ransel yang dipakainya tadi waktu sekolah. Gara-gara kemarin ia mengantuk, makan ramen, bahkan sampai ia tidur di kamar Sasuke ia tidak ingat sama sekali di mana terakhir kali menaruh tasnya. Ia mencari ke dapur, ruang tengah, ruang tamu, dan yang terakhir sampailah ia di teras dan menemukan Itachi yang tengah membuat origami. Ada burung, bunga mawar, dan tempat pensil. Sepertinya Itachi baru memulai kegiatannya tersebut.

"Kakaknya Sasuke?" panggil Naruto.

Itachi menoleh merasa dirinya dipanggil karena dia memang Kakaknya Sasuke, "Hei Naruto, duduklah," ia mengajak Naruto duduk di hadapannya.

"Kenapa malam-malam begini tidak tiduy?" tanya Naruto mendapati hari masih gelap.

"Sebentar lagi pagi," jawab Itachi sambil menikmati seni melipat kertas tersebut. "Kenapa kau keluar?" tanya Itachi balik.

"Hehe.. Aku tidak bisa tiduy," Naruto terkekeh tetapi kekehannya terhenti ketika melihat kaki Itachi yang telah diamputasi, "Kaki Kakak?" Naruto agak takut melihatnya.

"Oh, ini karena kecelakaan. Kau tidak perlu takut. Mau aku buatkan mobil-mobilan dari kertas ini? Mau warna apa?"

"Kuning! Yang besaaaayy biay nanti aku, kakak, dan Sasuke bisa naik di mobil itu sama-sama," Naruto merentangkan tangannya menggambarkan mobil tersebut.

Itachi tersenyum melihat tingkah Naruto, "Mobilnya kecil jadi tidak bisa dinaiki kita bertiga."

"Kenapa?" Naruto menunjukkan wajah sedihnya.

"Karena kertasnya juga kecil. Ini hanya mainan, bukan mobil beneran. Kau suka mainan, kan?"

Naruto mengangguk, "Kalau begitu, buatkan pesawat, kapal, helipkotey, kapal selam, dan... tyuk."

"Baiklah. Setelah kau mandi semuanya pasti sudah selesai."

"Benaykah? Tapi aku tak mau mandi dulu.."

"Kenapa?" tanya Itachi heran.

"Kayena aku belum ngeyjain soal Bu Guyu kemayin.. Soalnya ada di tasku.. Aku lupa kemayin nayuh di mana.. Kakak tau?"

"Oh, tas ya? Ada di kamarku."

"Syukuyyah..," Naruto menghembuskan nafas lega, "Kakak, apa Kakak sangat menyayangi Sasuke?"

Itachi agak bingung dengan pertanyaan Naruto tetapi buru-buru ia jawab, "Tentu saja!"

Sasuke bangun dari tidurnya. Didapatinya Naruto yang sudah tidak berada di tempat tidur, Kyuubi juga ikut bangun, "Kyuubi, kau tahu di mana Naruto?"

"Meong!" Kyuubi turun dari tempat tidur dan berjalan keluar kamar sedang Sasuke mengikuti di belakangnya.

"Kakak pasti ingin yang teybaik untuk Sasuke! Kayena itulah tugas seoyang Kakak sebagai pengganti oyang tua. Seseoyang yang tidak akan membiyaykan sang adik melakukan kesalahan yang sama!"

Matahari akan menampakkan sinarnya di langit jingga. Bersamaan dengan itu, pemuda berambut raven dan mempunyai kerutan itu tersenyum, "Kenapa kau sangat peduli padanya? Memangnya dia siapa di matamu? Kau seperti saudara yang menyayanginya saja."

Sasuke membuka pintu dan, "Tentu saja aku menyayangi Sasuke! Dia kan temanku!" ujar Naruto bersamaan dengan itu matahari pagi bersinar menerangi wajahnya yang berseri-seri. Sasuke terpana dibuatnya. Satu kata yang ada di benak Sasuke-manis.

"Teme, kau sudah bangun?" Naruto menatap Sasuke kemudian menatap Kyuubi, "Kyuubi?"

"Meong!"

Itachi tersenyum sambil merilik Sasuke, Sasuke ikut tersenyum, Naruto tertawa, Kyuubi juga tersenyum senang, "Meong!"

Pagi yang hangat bagi keluarga baru yang baru saja terbentuk. Mentari menjadi saksi sebuah keluarga yang terbentuk atas nama 'Penculikan'.

XxXxXxX

"Kak Itachi, Kak Itachi..!" panggil Naruto seusai mandi dan berpakaian rapi.

"Kau pasti mencari ini," Itachi menyodorkan tas ransel Naruto, bahkan di tas tersebut telah diberi gantungan kunci origami yang sudah dipesan Naruto, "Seragammu juga sudah kumasukkan di dalam sini."

"Teyima kasih, Kakak..," Naruto menerima tas tersebut dan memakainya. "Aku peygi dulu ya, Kak.. Sasuke sudah menunggu di depan..," Naruto melambaikan tangan pada Itachi.

"Teme, kita mau ke mana?" tanya Naruto begitu memasuki mobil Sasuke.

"Bertemu orang tuamu," jawab Sasuke dingin.

"Asyiik.. Papa Mama pasti sudah menungguku!"

Sasuke menghela nafas sambil memandangi Naruto dari kaca depan. Ada rasa bersalah di mata onyxnya. Rasa tidak tega melihat pemuda berambut pirang tergeletak di tangan Tobi.

"Sasuke," panggil Naruto.

"Hn?"

"Apa Sasuke selalu membanding-bandingkan diyi sendiyi dengan oyang lain dan memandang oyang lain hanya kelebihannya saja tanpa peduli kekuyangannya?"

Sasuke agak bingung dengan pertanyaan Naruto. Mungkin benar, dirinya selalu membanding-bandingkan antara orang kaya dan orang miskin. Sasuke hanya melihat kelebihan Naruto yang lahir dari keluarga kaya tanpa memerhatikannya lebih dalam bahwa anak itu terkena Sindrom Peter Pan. Mungkin yang dikatakan Naruto ada benarnya. Ya, sekarang ia sadar, setiap manusia diciptakan dengan kekurangan dan kelebihan masing-masing yang harus disyukuri dan dijadikan motivasi untuk melangkah lebih maju. Karena di dunia ini tidak ada manusia yang sempurna. Manusia memang makhluk paling sempurna yang diciptakan Tuhan, tetapi tidak ada manusia yang sempurna karena kesempurnaan hanyalah milik Tuhan Yang Maha Esa.

Sampailah mereka di sebuah pabrik yang sudah tak berpenghuni. Tobi telah menunggu di dalam dengan jubah bermotif awan merah.

"Kyuu, kau tunggu di sini saja ya!" pinta Sasuke.

"Meong," Kyuubi menampakkan wajah khawatir.

"Sa-Sasuke, apa oyang tuaku ada di tempat sepeyti ini?" tanya Naruto ketakutan mengamati bangunan tua di hadapannya.

"Hn," Sasuke berjalan santai sementara Naruto menggelayuti lengannya.

Naruto memandang ke seluruh ruangan, begitu gelap, kumuh, dan tua.

"Kita sudah sampai, Naruto," kata Sasuke begitu langkah kakinya terhenti.

"Sa-Sampai?" tanya Naruto.

"Apa dia yang bernama Naruto?" Tobi maju selangkah hingga cahaya yang masuk dari jendela menampakkan pemuda bertopeng lollipop dengan jelas.

"Kau akan ke rumah orang tuamu bersamanya, Naruto," ujar Sasuke dingin.

"Tidak mau!" Naruto tambah erat memeluk lengan Sasuke.

"Kemari, Naruto, kau akan bertemu Papa Mamamu," ujar Tobi sok baik.

"Aku tidak mau, Sasuke.."

"Aku punya banyak permen lollipop," rayu Tobi.

"Aku tidak suka peymen! Nanti gigiku ompong.. Emang kakak punya gigi? Pake topeng bundey-bundey pasti giginya ompong," ejek Naruto.

"Ah... Aku diejek anak kecil... Huwa...!" Tobi berakting menangis sambil berlari berputar-putar.

"Hihi," Naruto terkekeh.

"Naruto, pergilah dengannya," pinta Sasuke meski dalam hati ia tak ingin Naruto pergi dengan Tobi.

"Tidak mau!" Naruto ngotot.

Tobi terengah-engah setelah melakukan adegan yang dinamakan akting tersebut, "Sasuke! Kesabaranku sudah habis! Cepat serahkan anak itu!" teriaknya dengan amarah menggebu-gebu.

"Ayolah, Naruto..," Sasuke mencoba melepas tangan Naruto yang mengerat lengannya.

"Tidak mau!" tolak Naruto. "Sasuke, aku menyayangi Sasuke! Aku tidak mau peygi dengan oyang yang tidak kukenal..."

"Dia pamanmu dari London, namanya Tobi Euhjijikaliwa," ujar Sasuke agar tugasnya kali ini cepat selesai.

"Aku tidak punya Paman beytopeng! Pasti wajahnya jelek! Keluayga besayku wajahnya ganteng-ganteng semua!"

"Cepat...!" Tobi menarik paksa tangan Naruto.

"Sasuke, tolong..!" teriak Naruto.

DUAR!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto terpaku di tempatnya, Sasuke terengah-engah, Tobi tiba-tiba jatuh tak berdaya.

"Sasuke?"

"Ayo kita pergi," Sasuke menyeret Naruto seraya menyembunyikan pistol ke saku celana.

"Sasuke, tadi...," Naruto tak dapat berkata apa-apa. Kejadian tadi begitu cepat dan berputar-putar di otaknya.

"Tidak penting apa yang akan terjadi pada diriku, entah aku ini akan diburon Akatsuki atau apalah aku tidak peduli, yang penting," Sasuke berhenti dan meletakkan kedua tangannya di bahu Naruto, mata onyxnya menatap erat mata biru laut, "Yang penting kau tidak papa dan bisa kembali ke orang tuamu," Sasuke menyuruh Naruto masuk ke mobilnya. Naruto terpaku setelah mendengar kata-kata yang menurutnya 'so sweet' apalagi diucapkan dari bibir tipis Sasuke.

Sepanjang perjalan mereka hanya diam. Tak ada yang mau memulai pembicaraan. Sasuke asyik mengemudi sementara Naruto terus memandang jalan dengan tatapan kosong. Kyuubipun dibuat heran oleh kedua insan ini.

Sasuke menghentikan mobilnya tak jauh dari sebuah rumah yang berukuran bak istana. Rumah yang sangat dikenal Naruto. Ya, rumah orang tua Naruto.

"Yumahku? Yei...! Akhiynya aku sampai..!" teriak Naruto.

"Naruto, sebelum kau pulang, bawalah Kyuubi. Aku berikan Kyuubi padamu. Jaga Kyuubi baik-baik, ya!" Sasuke menyerahkan Kyuubi pada Naruto.

"Meong?"

"Kyuubi...! Teyima kasih, Sasuke. Aku akan menjaga Kyuubi baik-baik!" Naruto dengan senang hati menerima Kyuubi.

"Temui orang tuamu! Mereka pasti khawatir," perintah Sasuke meskipun ada segelintir perasaan tak mau berpisah dari Naruto.

"Sasuke tidak ikut masuk?"

Sasuke menggeleng, "Aku buru-buru harus pulang ke Colombia."

"Bye sepupuku Sasuke Chickenfyog.. Salamkan untuk Paman Chicken dan Bibi Fyog..," Naruto keluar dari mobil Sasuke lalu melambaikan tangannya, "Juga untuk Kak Itachi," ucapnya lirih.

"Meong (Dah.. Teme)" Kyuubi terlihat tidak ingin berpisah dengan Sasuke.

"Aku pulang...!" teriak Naruto lalu melepas Kyuubi dari gendongannya.

"Naruto, kau dari mana saja?" Kushina langsung memeluk anak semata wayangnya yang baru saja pulang dari sebuah penculikan.

"Dari mana saja kau? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba SMS untuk membiarkanmu diculik? Apa yang kau lakukan? Aku telah membekalimu bela diri dan pistol di tasmu! Kenapa kau tak membunuh orang itu?" tanya Minato bertubi-tubi merasa sang anak tak mengikuti perintahnya.

"Meong? (Apa maksud lelaki ini? Naruto bersandiwara?)"

"Lalu apa yang kau bawa? Kucing mata-mata?" tanya Minato lagi.

"Ini Kyuubi, Ayah. Dia bukan mata-mata," jawab Naruto, suaranya berubah menjadi agak besar dan berwibawa. "Haha. Aku diculik oleh orang dari Colombia, sepupuku-anaknya Paman Chicken dan Bibi Frog. Lucu kan? Ini asyik sekali! Dan lucunya, dia mengincar berlian yang ada di dalam perutku padahal itu hanya isu belaka yang Ayah gunakan untuk menangkap pencuri. Tetapi... Dia tidak jadi menyerahkanku pada bosnya. Dia benar-benar..."

"Kau membiarkan pencuri kabur?" tanya Minato tak percaya.

"Dia bukan pencuri, Ayah! Dia menjadi seperti itu karena beban ekonomi!"

"Semua pencuri juga begitu! Menjadikan ekonomi sebagai alasan!"

"Kalau dia pencuri kenapa dia membiarkanku pulang ke rumah ini?" seru Naruto tak mau Sasuke dibilang pencuri.

"Itu hanya akal bulusnya. Kau sudah tertipu, Naruto!"

"Terserah! Ayah tidak mengenalnya! Aku memang sudah tertipu karena aku telah dibutakan oleh cinta!" Naruto menuju ke dalam rumah.

"Hei, Naruto!" panggil Minato merasa anaknya telah durhaka.

"Pokoknya minggu depan aku mau masuk SMA!" seru Naruto yang telah hilang dari pandangan Minato dan Kushina.

"Sudahlah Minato, kau tidak bisa terus memaksanya bersandiwara. Sudah cukup kau mengorbankan Naruto untuk mengejar pencuri," ujar Kushina.

Minato memikirkan baik-baik apa yang baru saja Kushina katakan.

"Kyuubi, tunggu di sini ya! Kucarikan sushi dulu," ujar Naruto seraya meninggalkan Kyuubi. Kyuubi menatap jendela yang terbuka lalu berlari keluar jendela.

Sasuke turun dari mobilnya dan melihat-lihat kemegahan rumah Naruto. Ia berjalan menuju samping rumah. Dilihatnya Kyuubi yang keluar dari jendela dan berlari menuju arahnya. Tetapi Kyuubi tak bisa keluar dari rumah tersebut karena dibatasi pagar yang menjulang tinggi.

"Meong! (Ada sesuatu yang harus aku katakan padamu!)"

"Masuklah Kyuubi, nanti Naruto mencarimu," kata Sasuke sembari mengelus kepala Kyuubi.

"Meong! (Naruto bersandiwara! Dia tidak terkena Sindrom Peter Pan!)"

"Aku juga pasti akan merindukanmu, Kyuubi," ucap Sasuke sedih.

"Meong (Sudah kuduga kau tidak mengerti perkataanku)"

"Masuklah, jaga Naruto baik-baik."

Kyuubi berbalik, setelah sampai setengah perjalanan, ia menengok Sasuke lagi, "Meong (Aku juga merindukanmu, Teme)" Kyuubi berlari memasuki rumah itu lagi.

"Kyuubi, ini sushinya," Naruto meletakkan sepiring sushi di depan Kyuubi.

"Meong (Kenapa sepi sekali di sini?)" Kyuubi memakan sushinya.

"Di rumah besar ini hanya ada lima pembantu. Tetapi di luar sana, pengawalku sangatlah banyak. Mudah saja menculikku di sekolah, taman bermain, rumah, tetapi jika penculiknya sampai di jalan raya, ia pasti tertangkap. Apalagi aku juga ahli bela diri," jelas Naruto, "Apa kau sedih berpisah dengan si Teme itu?" tanya Naruto.

"Meong (Tidak. Tetapi aku pasti merindukannya)"

"Tenang saja, minggu depan kau pasti bertemu dengannya. Hehe...," Naruto mengelus kepala Kyuubi.

XxXxXxX

"Anak-anak, ada murid baru untuk kalian. Masuklah," ucap Kakashi mempersilakan murid baru tersebut masuk.

Murid baru tersebut imut, cute, berambut kuning jabrik, berkulit tan, dan anehnya ia membawa kucing masuk ke kelas. Seseorang yang membuat pemuda berambut raven yang tengah duduk di kursi tak mampu mengedipkan mata berkat rasa kagetnya.

"Perkenalkan, Namaku Naruto Uzumaki, ini kucingku-Kyuubi."

"Meong!"

"Salam kenal..! Hehe..." ucapnya ceria.

Naruto yang sekarang berbeda. Ia berbicara tanpa logat bayinya dan yang membuat Sasuke tambah kaget saat ia mengucapkan, "Apa kabar, Teme?"

**Selesai**

Yei! SasuNarunya selesai juga! Panjang banget ya kalau dijadiin oneshot? Tapi nggak papa ya! Minta review dong!

Review please...


End file.
